Late Night Confessions
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Sierra confronts Gwen about her feelings for Cody, what she finds out surprises her. Takes place during TDWT, One-Shot. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, do what cha want.


**Really short one-shot, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Gwen sighed, and looked out the window at the stars. She loved the stars, but felt as though something were missing. She briefly glanced around at her teammates. Heather was missing; no doubt spying on Alejandro. Courtney was sleeping peacefully, despite her awkward position of leaning up against the metallic wall of the plane. She had a slight frown on her face, and Gwen couldn't help but think it was due to the fact that they were in economy class. She sighed guiltily knowing it was her fault.

'You just had to go and jinx the team...idiot!' She mentally yelled at herself. She then looked to Cody who was sleeping not far from where she was sitting, with his thumb in his mouth. She squinted...and something in his hand? She scooted closer to get a better look. A picture...of her. The clearing of someone's throat made her ebony eyes look away from the sleeping boy. She turned her head to find Sierra glaring daggers at her.

"We need to talk!" Sierra growled and before Gwen could protest, the other girl grabbed the goth by her shoulder and drug her into the confessional. Gwen looked around anxiously in the dark room.

"Sierra?" She called.

"Why're we in here? And could you...possibly turn the light on?" Gwen asked nervously. The lights switched on and Gwen was staring directly in Sierra's eyes. Gwen swallowed harshly.

"Uhm, hi?" Gwen said nervously. Sierra remained silent, choosing to glare at the goth instead of speaking.

"So, why did you drag me into the bathroom at twelve o'clock in the morning?" Gwen asked. Sierra's eyes narrowed as she looked the goth up and down.

"I know you like Cody." Sierra said, as a matter of factly. Gwen blinked, then stared at the violet haired girl for a few heartbeats.

"Wha-What?" Gwen stammered. Sierra rolled her eyes, and backed up; giving the goth girl some breathing space. Sierra crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I know you like my Cody-kins." Sierra repeated, slowly as if Gwen couldn't understand her.

"I, uh, I heard you...But I don't-"

"Tsk! There's no point in denying it, I see the way you look at him when you think no one else is looking...or sleeping. And you're always super nice to him!" Sierra interrupted.

"What?! No, no! Sierra, you've got it all-"

"Your voice just got really high-pitched there. That's a sign of lying." Sierra interrupted again.

"Or a sign of being really creeped out and surprised." Gwen mumbled, and then sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, Sierra, I don't like Cody. Okay?" Gwen said with a groan.

"Yeah, uh-huh, right. Cody is mine! You're not fooling me, Gwen. I can see right through you!" Sierra exclaimed. Gwen growled in frustration.

"If you paid as much attention as you say you do, then you'd realize that I like Courtney not Cody!" Gwen yelled at the insane fan girl, and then immediately regretted it. Sierra's eyes widened and she stared at the goth girl for a really long time. Too long for Gwen's liking. Finally after about ten minutes of awkward and shocked silence, Sierra let out a long gasp.

"You like Courtney?!" She almost screamed. Gwen's eyes widened and she looked around nervously.

"Sierra calm down or you'll wake up the entire plane." Gwen warned.

"But...but...but...it's Courtney! And you're you! And you're both girls!" Sierra stumbled over her words. Gwen glanced at her, then put her hands on her hips.

"What's that got to with anything?" Gwen demanded. Sierra looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"The fact that we're both girls. Why does that matter?" Gwen demanded.

"Well, uhm, y'know...it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Wrong?"

"Wrong?!"

"No! I mean, it's kind of weird..."

"Weird? This coming from a girl who sniffs Cody's shoes..."

"Hey! At least Cody is a boy!"

"What's so bad about two girls liking each other?!" Gwen yelled.

"Wait she likes you too?"

"Wait, uhm, I didn't mean to say that..."

Sierra gasped.

"Are you guys like together? Like secretly?!" Sierra asked. Gwen bit her bottom lip and looked everywhere except at the girl right in front of her. Sierra squealed.

"OMG! This is so going on my blog!"

"Seriously?! Just a few minutes ago you were saying how wrong it was..."

"Yeah, but now it's scandalous." Sierra explained and wiggled her eyebrows at the goth. Gwen shivered, then shook her head rapidly.

"No! Sierra, you can't tell anyone about this." Gwen said seriously.

"But why?! I'm sure your fans will love you no matter what." Sierra said.

"Because Courtney doesn't want people to know, and I respect her decision. So, please...promise me you won't tell anyone." Gwen pleaded. Sierra stayed quiet for awhile.

"...Are you sure you don't like Cody?" Sierra asked scrutinizing Gwen. Gwen sighed.

"Positive." She answered.

"...Okay, your secret is safe with me." Sierra said with a nod. She smiled at Gwen and Gwen smiled back.

"Thanks." Gwen said honestly. Sierra waved it off then pulled the goth girl into a warm embrace. Gwen chuckled and lightly returned it. Back in the cockpit, Chris smirked at Chef.

"Well...this could be useful." The host said. Chef chuckled darkly, and nodded.

* * *

**Bet cha weren't expecting that, were ya! Hehehe**


End file.
